I Healed A Broken Heart
by Ozwin
Summary: Elena realizes that she has fallen for the wrong brother, and does what she can to explain it without bloodshed. How would she heal Stefan's broken heart? Damon/Elena. Review!


A/N: Okay, this is based on the _books, _not the movie. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries!

_Dear Diary,_

_I know Stefan loves me. But why is it that, somehow, I don't love him back?_

_I kind of feel what Katherine felt when it was time for her to choose between Stefan and Damon. Stefan was the protective one – someone who was loyal to the good side. He would always be there to protect you. But Damon, the dark Damon, he was mysterious. At first, I thought he was a monster. I would shudder whenever I saw a glimpse of him. But I realized in the past weeks that I shuddered because I was _flushing_. I felt…something…for Damon. I'm not yet sure if it's love. It happened so often, especially when he went on our side._

_Well, I just had to tell _someone_. It's hard for me to keep everything to myself. Well, I have to hunt now with Stefan. Maybe later I would be able to tell Bonnie and Meredith. But what could they do? This was my problem._

_Okay, I _really _need to go now. I need to hunt down an elk._

I closed my diary and sighed. The boarding house was terribly quiet, and Stefan was waiting outside. He had come in a minute ago, but then he saw me writing my diary on his bed, so he said he'll be waiting outside.

I dropped my diary in my yellow backpack and hid it under the bed. Stefan probably knows where it is, but, of course, he'll pretend not to. I hope he is loyal enough to _not _read my last entry. It would probably make him boil with rage.

But still…I think I need to confess this to him. I need to say that I can't choose between him and Damon. He's going to curse like hell, I know. But what if Damon and Stefan fought over me _again_? I didn't want to be just like Katherine – I wanted to choose. I needed to pick just _one. _

When I opened the front door, I have already made my decision. This time, it isn't going to be the _both _of them. Just one.

/

I waited until I was finished hunting. While drinking half of the elk's blood, I thought of what I was going to say to Stefan. Then I let the elk go and watched it run away.

Stefan was already finished, and there was no emotion on his face. But I noticed one tiny hint of…pain.

"There's something wrong." It wasn't a question – just like stating a fact. I hesitated, and then nodded.

I walked slowly to him. The forest was eerily silent. To my surprise, Stefan stepped back. _He knows I got bad news_, I thought. "I'm sorry."

"Why him?" He answered almost immediately. "From all the people in the world, why did you choose _him_?" I felt his outrage in the atmosphere.

I felt the tears coming. "Stefan, I am _really _sorry…"

Stefan's eyes were misty, too. But…he was trying to keep his cool. I never saw him like this. "Elena. Do you know what you're deciding?"

I hesitated, and then nodded.

"If…If that makes you happy." His voice was wavering. "I want you to go with your happiness. But…Are you sure this is your final decision? You _do _know that there's no turning back, right?"

I gulped. "He is already in _our_ side. He's not…" I paused, but I never recovered.

"Okay. I bet he's hearing our conversation right now," he said quietly. "But I'll be there for you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Stefan, I love you."

"I love you, too. But I still don't understand."

"Damon is different, Stefan. I never thought that I would be able to fall for him, but things change, remember? I love you both, but I don't want to be like Katherine; I want to choose _just one_. And that's him. But you'll have to promise me that you will not hold a grudge against him, do you understand?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off.

"Your brother _needs_ you. I don't think he'll be able to survive without you around."

Stefan was making an effort in trying not to cry, and so I hugged him. He held my face in his hands, and kissed me.

"I'll be there for you, remember that," he whispered.

/

I sat alone in the boardinghouse, and felt so forlorn. I broke Stefan's heart, and then fell for the boy I knew first as a traitor.

Things change. I could believe that now.

Before I could ponder my decision, someone knocked on the door. I was hoping it to be Stefan, so I would be able to apologize again, but say that I haven't changed my choice.

But it wasn't. I almost shut the door again and collapsed, but I did my best not to.

"Hello," he finally said.

"Hi," I replied. "Stefan isn't here…"

"I wasn't looking for him, was I?"

Silence again. Without a word, I let him in.

He gracefully sat on the huge bed. I closed the door carefully, and held on to it. I had a feeling if I didn't, I would faint. I turned to face him, still leaning in the oak door. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what you said, and I thought it would be best if I came here." _He's beautiful_, I told myself. "I still can't believe you broke up with someone like Stefan. I'm not used to somebody leaving my brother like that." His face was emotionless.

I pursed my lips. Slowly, I sat down beside him, facing the floor. "Before I _really_ choose you, what side are you on?"

"Yours. Forever yours."

I didn't need to be told twice. With my arms around his neck, I placed my lips on his. I knew our relationship would really work out, especially that he's on the good side. Although I have broken Stefan's heart, I healed it at the same time by being what he wanted me to be: the opposite of Katherine.

I love Damon Salvatore. Nothing can change that.


End file.
